Cherry Blossom Rock
by Syna-04
Summary: Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom. It's a very nice song, you should check it out. I kinda explained it a little more, based on the translations because the original is japanese. "Cherry blossom petals are beautiful when they all fall so slowly."


This is a very sad song but I still liked the way it was.

I just found the translations somewhere, and I hope you like it. :)

Aitakute koishikute hanarete  
_To meet, to love and to separate ,_  
Ano hi wa mou konai  
_That day won't come anymore._  
Toushindai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te wo furou agero  
_The life-sized me wielding the hand of the faraway you, fly._

I was awakened by my nightmare. Our memories that haunted me. You were standing there, I tried to reach you but you kept on walking away. I looked at the clock, 4:00. Great, I told myself I only wanted a "cat-nap". I walked to the park, tucking my hands in my pockets.

_Put your hands up. Yeah. Oh. _

Awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga megurikuru  
_The light fragrance is floating in the changing season._

I smell the cherry blossoms as I walked. Their scent is very comforting.

Kokoro hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeruyo  
_The time when the heart bouncing is now reviving._

I sat at a bench near a big cherry blossom tree. It was a year ago when you and I sat here. But now I sat here all alone.

Hajimete koi wo shitanda nani mo kamo kagayaiteita  
_The first time we felt love, everything was shinning._

I remembered when you took me home, all because I didn't have a jacket to keep me dry from the rain. You held my face and kissed me deeply in the open rain, and you didn't care. It was the happiest day of my life, and from that day, I knew you loved me.

Sukoshi no jikan de saemo issho ni toki wo kizandeita  
_Even though only for a little time, we carved the moment together_.

Yeah, it was only a little time but we made the best out of it. We spent days in school with laughter and hang out on weekends. And there was a time when we did a double-date with Hayato and his girlfriend, it was very fun.

Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe wo  
_Your voice under the blooming cherry blossom tree._  
Harukaze ga jyama shite kikoenai  
_I can't hear it since the spring breeze hindered me._

There was a time that we met here and you told me something, something I can't interpret.

Sayonara jyanaito negatta  
_I just hope it's not your goodbye._

I tried to hear it again but instead you stood up and walked away. I knew I tried to shout your name but...you still walked.

Aitakute koishikute hanarete  
_To meet, to love and to separate,_  
Ano hi no egao ga maichitte  
_The smile that day is scattering._

I remembered when we first met, that smile of yours. It's fading away in my memory piece by piece.

Itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai  
_Even though I vowed eternally, you are not here anymore._

I loved you so much, but still you left.

Kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo  
_If it can come true, I wish the cherry blossom will fly down, in the next year 'now' too._

And, if you can comeback, I'll love you even more.

Kata narabe shashin de mo toritaina ano hi wa mou konai  
_Lining up when retaking a photograph, that day won't come anymore._

I remembered the time when you gave me a camera on my birthday, we spent the whole Saturday taking pictures. I shouldn't be missing that, because it will not come back anymore.

Aitai mienai tenohira  
_I want to meet the palm I can't see._

Your hand, the softest I've ever felt. I can't hold it now.

Hora! Hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga  
_Look! The flowers, the stars that shine in the sky,_

I saw petals falling on my palm. The night we spent watching stars, the night when I slept in your arms.

Kizuguchi wo tsutsukun da  
_Poking at the wound._

Now that I remembered that, it makes me cry even more.

Mou koi nante shinai yo  
_I don't love you anymore,_  
Kimi ni ichiban iitakatta  
_It's the first thing you said._

When you came back, you told me to go here. Then you stood in front of me and you told me you didn't love me anymore. It was the most saddest part.

Ame ga futte futari de haitta kasa mo  
_The umbrella that we both used when the rain fell._

I was going to Kyoko's house that afternoon, when it suddenly rained. I ran to the nearest tree and I saw you there. I remembered that I texted you that I was going to Kyoko's house and you came with your umbrella. We walked to Kyoko's house with your umbrella. When we went inside, I noticed your left shoulder wet, then I realized that you gave the most-part of the umbrella to me.

Machiawaseshita ano eki mo  
_Or that station where we promised to meet._  
Mou hitori jya ikitakunai yo  
_I don't want to go there alone anymore._

That train station we rode to a vacation with Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko and also Haru, I don't want to go there alone, or I might see our memories spent there.

Suki datta kakokei na tegami wa imasara iranai  
_I don't want the past letters that wrote "I love you" now._

I told myself that right now, I don't want to remember how I loved you.

Wakaregiwa yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii  
_If this is the kindness at the edge of separation then please stay by my side._

You're kind right? So why didn't you stay?

Kuruhazu no nai basho de ano hi wo matteru  
_That day I'm waiting at the place where you didn't come._

That day, when I told you to go here, to ask you why you left me. But, you didn't come. You left me waiting here, waiting under the cherry blossom tree, in the open rain.

Hitoribocchi no boku wo  
_The lonely me,_  
Omoide no ano kyoku wo chiisai koe de utau  
_Singing that memorial tune in a small voice._

And now I'm here, humming the tune we used to hum.

Mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no uso de  
_I won't love anymore, it is just a lie._

I told myself, I would never love you again, but I can't stop myself.

Mou wasurerarenai nante tada no jyoudan de  
_I won't forget anymore, it is just a joke._

I will never forget that you left me, but why am I still on forgetting?

Wasuretakunakute kekkyoku kimi ni koishiteitai yo  
_Once I've forgotten, eventually I want to fall in love with you again._

Even if time kept on going, I still....

Then a tear escaped my eye. I can't cry here, so I decided to go home. I walked silently.

Aitakute koishikute hanarete  
_To meet, to love and to separate',_  
Ano hi no egao ga maichitte  
_The smile that day is scattering._  
Itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai  
_Even though I vowed eternally, you are not here anymore._

These memories, your sweet smile, they will not come back. I loved you more than anyone else but you didn't stay. I opened my door and opened the radio to get myself off these thoughts.

RAJIO kara ano kyoku futari de ita heya de  
_That tune from the radio in the room where we both in._

I browsed the stations then I stumbled to a familiar tune. It was your favorite song. I listen to it a little bit then my mid said to switch it, so I switched it to another station.

Shizen to namida ga afurederu  
_The spontaneous tears are overflowing._

I felt tears running down my face._ Why am I crying? I_ told myself I'd get over you. Then I heard my other self,_ Why did he go? _

Wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta  
_The smile on the edge of separation is the loveliest I have seen._

That last goodbye you said with your smile, the smile that made me cry all night.

Sakaseyou sakura ga maiorite  
_The blooming cherry blossom that flying down,_

Yowai jibun kara nukedaseru  
_Sneak away from the weak me._

I looked at my window, wiping off the tears from my face. The cherry blossom tree petals are falling, so slowly, sosadly.

Namida no oto kanaderu senritsu wo utau  
_Singing the melody that plays the sound of tears._

I began to sing the melody that you sang me to sleep, but my throat is choked by my tears.

RAJIO kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne  
_The song of spring from the radio, it's already that season._

Then I heard the next song from the radio, it's a song about spring that they made. Then I remember, it's already spring.

Sayonara wo gutto nomikonda  
_The goodbye has been more understood._

I began to think clearly, and now I understand the fact that you already moved on, and I have to move on too. I walk around the room and I saw a frame with a picture in it, it was our first picture together, with all of our friends. You and me, Hayato, Takeshi and Reborn, Haru, Kyoko and her brother, Ryohei, Lambo and I-pin, Chrome, and I saw Kyoya too. I chuckled a little bit, remembering that you got punch by Kyoya after this picture. Then after a few minutes, I snapped back to earth again.

Omoide no ichi PEEJI iro azayaka ni nokoru  
_The first page of memories remain brilliantly in color._

Our first memories together will always be unforgotten, even though it will not repeat again.

Tsuna...

you idiot.


End file.
